dc_comics_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DC Unlimited
DC Unlimited is the DC answer to Ultimate Marvel, like Ultimate Marvel, its re-imagine almost every characters of the DC Universe. Comics Superman Unlimited After being born with powers which are beyond of a mortal man, Clark Kent don't know what to do with his powers until the robotic alien named Brainiac arrives and threaten to destroy the Earth, forcing him to become the Man of Steel, Superman and defeats where he decide to uses his powers to become Earth's greatest defender. Batman Unlimited After watch helplessly as his parents has been both gunned down by a two-bit crook and set out to private schools, Bruce Wayne, now as a adult, return after travel around the world for an few years where he secretly train himself to strike at the heart of criminals know as the Batman. Wonder Woman Unlimited After arriving to Man's World, Amazonian princess Diana set out to take down various threats, such as, the Cheetah, Ares, the Silver Swan, Angle Man, Giganta, Dr. Psycho, and others. Green Lantern Unlimited After being chosen by the previous Green Lantern, Abin Sur, Hal Jordan joins in the intergalactic police force, the Green Lantern Corps to fight evil space threats while also dealing with threats from Earth. Flash Unlimited After being struck by lighting while working on a case, police scientist Barry Allan gain superhuman speed and uses its to defend Central City as the Flash, the fastest man alive, where he battles others, who use their powers to commit crimes instead. Aquaman Unlimited Upon defeating his rogue brother, Orm, Orin, know as Aquaman, the king of Atlantis, begins defending both the surface world and Atlantis and battle villains, who either want to kill him, destroy, rule, or conquer Atlantis, or other things. Justice League Unlimited After being bought together by martian J'onn J'onzz, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, and J'onn J'onzz, himself, formed together a team know as the Justice League where they battles various threats while also working together as a team. Teen Titans Unlimited After an very unexpected team-up of defeating the criminal Mr. Twister, Robin, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and newcomers Beast Boy and Raven become the Teen Titans where they start off working together and battles various villains, such as, Deathstroke, the Fearsome Five, Dr. Light, Cinderblock, and many others. The Brave and the Bold Unlimited The series follow each different heroes teaming ups, working together, and battling any kind of threats. Mini-Series Martian Manhunter Unlimited After appearing in Justice League Unlimited, J'onn J'onzz, also know as the Martian Manhunter, goes on the human disguise, John Jones where he become a detective and start facing his own set of rogues in this mini-series. Green Arrow Unlimited After being shipwreck for three years and than return to Starlight City, CEO Oliver Queen begins becoming Green Arrow, an master marksman, battling criminals and saves Starlight City and well keeping a eye on his company. Hawkgirl Unlimited Plastic Man Unlimited After slips into a chemical pit which causing his body to be made out of plastic, former thug and ex-con artist Patrick O'Brien become the Plastic Man as he set out to prove himself that he must get a second chance in this mini-series. Justice League vs. Teen Titans Unlimited When the Justice League begins attacking peoples, the Teen Titans set out to free them and find out who behind of all this. Until, they soon learn that its was the combine powers of the Mad Hatter and Mad Mod! Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Unlimited Category:Books Category:Comics Category:Comic Books Category:Reality Category:Alternate Universes